Noticing A Beauty
by StayStrong-and-Long
Summary: "She attempted suicide and failed, got called an attention seeking whore. She tried again, succeeded and suddenly everybody loved her."
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah my very first story ever! Oh yeah, if you guys noticed 'Lusty' that was the old owner's story. She doesn't want me to delete it though. . .**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OCCS.**

**PLEASE READ AND LISTEN: watch?v=Tg5zqFZ_Dj8&feature=related (YOUTUBE) - Skinny Love - Ed Sheeran verison**

**ALSO. . .**

**Skinny Love: When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**"Excuse me, but didn't anyone tell you that creatures aren't allowed on earth." a girl says to me while I walk through the halls. Her friend laughs loudly, "You show her Brianna!" **

**I frown and walk into the class room quietly. "Airhead." a boy whispers into my ear. I look at him and then walk to the back of the room. The only place where no one will bother me, nah, not really. "Hey Luce!" my best friend shouts, walking to me. "Hi Natsu. . ." I whisper. "Did we have homework?" Gray says and takes a seat at the desk in front of me. I nod the look at him with a grin, "You didn't do it did you?" "Nope." **

**I laugh lightly. **

**"Class take your seat. I am your new teacher since Ms. Mia is taking mandatory leave. Name's Mirajane." the silver hair beauty says. "Hello Mirajane." we all say. She smiles, "What a lovely, sweet class we got here." _If only. _**

**"I don't think she knows we have homewo-" "Now, please pass in your reports." Mirajane says and picks them out of our hand one by one. I pass her mine's then she moves to Gray. "Do you have your homework?" Mirajane says. "I didn't know we had any." Gray says back. "Oh really. . . wait, what was the homework again?" she asks. "Oh, we had to write about the difference between roman and Greek gods." Gray says with a grin. After a minute Gray then realizes what he said. "A zero for this grade." Mirajane says giggling a little. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**"When do we come over exactly Luce?" Natsu says putting his arms around me. I can feel jealous glares towards me so I remove his arm. "We?" I ask Natsu. "Oh yeah, Erza and Gray are coming over too." Natsu replies. "I guess at five. What time is it now?" I ask Natsu. He looks at his clock, "3:45. So like an hour." he says. I see my ride drive up the sidewalk. "Bye Natsu." I say quickly when I see my dad in there. **

**Natsu wraps his arm around me before saying bye. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I open it slowly.**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**TEXT: Stay away from Natsu. He's mine. You're to ugly and fat for him.**

**I sigh deeply and walk into the car. "You're going to have to visit your mom tomorrow yourself, I've got a meeting. Remember she's in room 253 on the second floor. I won't be home in time for dinner so you can buy some Chinese food." my dad says. I nod. The drive silent, but I'm use to that.**

**My phone vibrates again. 'You've been tagged in Brooke Linen status.' I click show and I see what she put. **

**Brooke Linen**

**"So this animal went into my classroom. The same one I have to see five fuckin' days a week. Someone kill me, or her!"**

**47 people liked this**

**I bite my lower lip and sign out of my Facebook. "Bye Lucy." is all my dad says when I get out of the car. "Bye." I say and walk into the house. I go into my bedroom and drop onto the bed. I pick up all the strength I have left and sign into Facebook then Twitter. "Just great, more statuses about me." but yet, I still read every each one. **

**_'A blonde airhead hugged Natsu today.' _**

**_'She should die. Does she think she's pretty enough to even be friends with Gray or Natsu?'_**

**_ 'I swore, I saw her yesterday stuffing her mouth with food. FATTY ALERT! :P' _  
**

**_'She's whore-ibble. LOLOL'_**

**_'Lucy Heartfillia, queen of uglies. Queen of losers, no wait, losers aren't even as weird as her!'_**

**There's hundred of more. Hundreds of more I still continue to read through. After finishing I fall onto my bed. I close my tightly and breathe in and out. I haven't even realized an hour past before I hear a knock on my window. _Natsu. _**

**I get up and unlock the door and see him there. I force smile on my face and move aside so he can enter. "Where's Erza and Gray?" I ask him. He looks at me then grins, "They had work so just us two!" Natsu says and sits on the bed. I smile and ask him what he wants to do. "Movie?" I shrug, "Okay. I pick!" I say and look through the stacks of CD's. "Let's watch, Like Crazy. . ." I whisper and put the disk in the thing.**

**"Ugh, why not action?" Natsu whines. I laugh, "Because I don't want to watch any action movie." Natsu looks at me with a pout. "Fine, you chose a movie then. No action!" I say to him and lay on the bed. "Scary then. . ." Natsu says to me.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**"Why did you chose this!" I say watching the movie in fear. "So I can do this." Natsu says and wraps his arm around me. I smile a little bit and snuggle deeper into his arm while blushing.**

**_Why can't I just tell him? Tell him that I love him with all your heart. That I wish he was mine's! Why can't I just say that too him. Oh yeah, it's because I don't deserve him._**

**I fall asleep during the movie thinking that.**

* * *

**LIKE IT? YES OR NO?**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I'LL UPDATE FASTER! I PROMISE.**

******Skinny Love: When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIKE REALLY NEED TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, I'M PRETTY MUCH ON WRITER'S BLOCK!**

******DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OCCS.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

**I wake up holding Lucy in my arms. Her chest is moving up and down softly, her eyes are shut peacefully. "Hey Lucy." I whisper. I nudge her, she doesn't wake up. I nudge her again, "Hey Lucy, it's morning time." I can see the slightest smile cross her face. I smile and start ti tickle her sides. After thirty seconds of tickling her, she lets out a huge laugh. "Okay...okay Natsu, stop." I continue to tickle her though. "Stop! I'm dying!" I stop immediately. She takes a deep breath, "I should start using that every time you tickle me."**

**I look at her and shake my head back and fourth. "Don't ever say you're dying, no matter what. Joking or not." I say seriously. **

**She looks at me then grins. **

**Lucy's POV**

**"What day is it? And time?" I ask Natsu looking around. "It's ten thirty and it's Saturday." Natsu says back. My eyes widen as I remember what I was suppose to do today. "Oh crap." I say and get out of bed. "Wait what's happening Lucy?" Natsu asks me while I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I finish brushing I answer him. "I'm suppose to visit my mom to day at the hospital," I say quickly. I take a pair of clothes and change in the bathroom. "And I need a ride." I tell Natsu. "A ride? I walked her yesterday." he says.**

**I frown and open my phone to call a taxi. I tell the man my address and slip on my shoes. **

**"Where am I going to go then?" Natsu says. "Go home! I can't leave you here by your self." I says. Natsu put up a hurt face, "Does my Lucy not trust me?" I giggle, "Not at all. No go!" I say and push him out of the door. He looks at me, waves a goodbye before running home.**

**I wait until the taxi gets here. The wind is blowing coldly that not even my coat can warm me up. The taxi gets me here just in time, right before I freeze to death. "To where miss?" the taxi driver says to me. "The town's hospital." I reply. He nods and starts to drive. The hospital is about fifteen minutes away from my house and since I didn't bring a book or anything I just stare out at the window. It's actually more fun to me to look out of the window than chat on the phone. You get to notice the things you missed before. Like most of the time, you just look at a flower you usually take notice in it's shape and color, but when you think and look at it closer, it can give you such wonder. It can give you such feeling. **

**"We're here. That'll be forty six dollars." I hand him the money and get out of the cab. I look at the huge hospital that I seen too many times that I name how many windows are on the front of the building. I walk through the doors to be greeted by nurses, doctors, and just a few elders. I go to the front desk and say hello to the woman in the pink scrubs. "Oh hello Lucy. Visiting your mother today?" she says sweetly. I nod and sign some papers before she lets me through the doors, into where the real feelings are. I hear a man crying in one room, I can see a son and mother watching T.V, a nurse handing medicine to a teenage girl. I walk up the steps onto the second floor and look for my mother's room. "253, 253, 253." I say and finally see it. I open the door to see my mom reading a book. "Hi mom." I say in a whisper tone. "You don't need to whisper dear, no one's here beside me." my mother says. She puts the book on her lap and smiles at me. I go to the bed and sit on it, she doesn't mind. "How are you?" I ask but realize how dumb that question is, "Sorry. You don't need to answer." my mother laughs but it's barely audible. "It's okay. I'm doing good, how are you Lucy?" **

**"How am I doing?" I say repeating what she said. "Yes darling." _Horrible, every day is just a wreck._ "Great." I reply. My mom looks at me for a second before frowning, "What's wrong, really Lucy." I could see the deep concern in her eyes. "Noth-" "Lucy tell me. I won't tell anyone. I still kept that secret for when you wore dad's underwear on your head from ten years ago." my mom says winking at me. I let out a laugh, "I can't tell you mom." I say quietly. She looks at me then frowns, "Oh okay. . ." an awkward silence settles between us. "I think I should go. I need to. . .finish my book report." I lie and get up quickly. "Wait Lucy, goodbye sweetie. Remember, things'll get better." I nod and rush out. **

**Layla POV**

**I watch my daughter run out, I sigh deeply when she's gone. I pick up the book on my lap. I pick up my pen and write in it. "And so she ran away, but her darkness followed along. She knew they followed her, she knew they were haunting her, but she didn't tell no one. Nope she kept in her mind where she _thought_ she was safest at." I close the book and read the title.**

** 'S UNWRITTEN DAIRY**

**BY LAYLA HEARTFILIA **

* * *

Yeah the ending sucks but I'm hoping to post another story up soon!

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
